


Don't Tell Our Boyfriend I Hate You

by DiamondWings



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone is a fool for Felix, Falling In Love, Felix is in love with two people who hate each other, Getting Together, M/M, Polyamory, The Things One Does For Lee Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWings/pseuds/DiamondWings
Summary: Felix is deeply in love with two people, who might or might not know each other. Or maybe they are coworkers and hate each other with a passion. It's ok, they only have to love Felix, though, right?
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 212





	Don't Tell Our Boyfriend I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for @skz_gurashi on Twitter.

“He’s just so...  _ cool _ , you know? But, like, not it the cold and aloof way. He’s so sweet at the same time, always making sure everyone around him is comfortable and having a good time. It’s impossible to be sad or frustrated or upset around him.” Felix sighed fondly, staring unseeingly at the ceiling of Chan’s living room. “And working with him is… I mean, you know what it’s like. It’s like it’s not even work, everything with him is just  _ fun!” _

Chan hummed non-committedly, feeling that this was a good place to do so, while not even looking up from his screen. It wasn’t that he wasn’t listening to Felix, no. It was just that he had heard this particular rant often enough to be able to reproduce it from memory himself.

“And even when things are hard and not just fun… With him, it never takes long before I’m feeling alright again. Changbin just  _ gets _ me, in ways no one else does. And I don’t mean that as a critique to you, Chan, it’s just that Changbin-… He’s different.  _ I’m _ different with him, and I like to think that he’s different with me, too…”

Chan nodded slowly, finally looking up.

“Sounds like you got a mighty crush on our Binnie there, mate…”

Felix scoffed.

“Oh, really now. Whatever made you think that? I don’t have a  _ crush _ on Changbin, Chan! I’m way past that! I am madly in love with him!”

Chan had to concede Felix that point.

“Why haven’t you confessed to him yet, then? Because, let me tell you, I know Binnie quite well, and if you think he’d outright reject you…”

Felix shook his head, though.

“No, that’s not it. It’s just that-”

Chan never got to find out what the problem was, since in that moment to sound of the door opening interrupted Felix.

“-just pisses me off with his pedantic ways! I get wanting to do a good job; hell, I even get perfectionism, but for fuck’s sake, we work in a  _ coffee-shop! _ It’s not the end of the world when a fucking drink is a millimeter above the line or there is one more or less ice cube in a fucking cup!” Changbin stormed in, ranting to Jisung about a certain coworker they had long since dubbed his favourite enemy.

As soon as Changbin saw Felix lounging on the couch in their living room, he stopped his tirade, though.

“Oh. Hey, Felix. I didn’t know you would be here already… Have you been waiting for long? It’s not that late yet, is it?”

Felix got up with a smile, skipping over to Changbin for a hug.

“Don’t worry about it, hyung. I haven’t been here long.” Just about an hour. “And Chan kept me company.” He didn’t have much of a choice. “Have you eaten yet? It’s ok if you eat first before we get to work. And you sound stressed; you should rest some, first.” No progress on their project would happen that day, for sure.

***

“I mean, let’s face it: he’s peak boyfriend material! What’s there not to love? He’s so smart, responsible, automatically good at everything he tries… He’s a good listener, gives great advice, and is always there to help everyone with literally everything. He’s funny, honest, won’t take anyone’s bullshit, but is still always kind and polite and sweet…” Felix listed off, chin resting on his folded arms on Hyunjin’s kitchen table as his gaze wandered unseeingly out of the window, while Hyunjin himself busied himself with making tea for the two of them.

“Seungmin is like… He should be the mold used to make all boyfriends, you know? Everyone deserves a Seungmin as a boyfriend…” Felix continued, his attention slowly being pulled back to the present by the steaming mug of tea being set down in front of him.

“Don’t you mean to say  _ you _ , specifically, feel like you deserve Seungmin as a boyfriend?” Hyunjin observed astutely, and Felix gave him a ‘No shit, Sherlock’-look.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, but I was trying to not sound too greedy by saying I want him to myself.”

Hyunjin chuckled, blowing at his still too hot tea.

“You know that the only thing keeping you from having your very own Seungmin-boyfriend is you, right? You should just confess to him already. I can’t see him turning you down, honestly…”

Felix grimaced. “I’m not worried about that-… Well, that sounds presumptuous as hell. But really, I’m not afraid of his rejection; it’s not that. It’s-”

The door opened in that moment, and speaking of the devil, Kim Seungmin walked in.

“Hey Lix, hey Jinnie. Sorry, that oaf of a coworker spilled milk all over me today, let me just get changed real quick and I’ll be right there!”

Felix and Hyunjin didn’t even have the time to greet Seungmin properly before he’d already rushed to his room, door falling shut behind him.

“Kim Seungmin is probably the most polite person to ever walk this earth; just how awful of a person must you be for him to stoop so low as to call you an oaf?” Hyunjin mumbled under his breath, and Felix hummed in agreement. He didn’t have time for a verbal response, since Seungmin returned right then, plopping down next to Hyunjin at the kitchen table.

“Alright; Innie said he’ll be coming home late today, so we shouldn’t wait up for him. Now, physics. Let me see what you’re struggling with!”

_ Aside from physics, the fact that he was too in love with his tutor to focus properly _ , Felix thought to himself before opening the section of his textbook he had bookmarked to ask Seungmin about.

***

“It clearly says MAX here. MAX as in maximum. As in ‘fill up to here and not more’! What is so hard to understand about that?!” Seungmin swore he was going to get a headache – scratch that, the  _ mother _ of all headaches! – if he had to keep arguing with his dumb as stale bread coworker another second.

“How was I supposed to know that they built this shit so that a single drop above MAX would cause  _ this?!” _ Changbin exasperated, pointing at the mess that had spurted everywhere out of the coffee machine.

“You weren’t. You were supposed to follow simple instructions, made so that even someone with the most basic brain capacity could follow them; not to experiment around with how much syrup you could fill in this before the whole thing exploded!”

Changbin could accept that it was his fault that the whole area behind the counter was a sticky mess now, he could own up to it without a problem, even admit that it had been stupid on his part. But to have Seungmin rub it in like this, making him look like a total fool, embarrassing him in front of everyone… That was  _ not _ something he could accept!

“I didn’t experiment around and it wasn’t even that much more! Minho-hyung puts more than MAX level syrup in the container all the time and nothing ever happens! If Minho-hyung can do it and nothing happens, why can’t I without  _ this _ happening?!”

“Maybe because Minho-hyung actually knows what he’s doing and  _ doesn’t  _ exaggerate everything just to look cool and edgy, or whatever!” Seungmin griped back, and Changbin’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Now, now, calm down, everyone. Please.” Their boss' placating voice sounded, and they took a step away from each other to make room for Woojin as he made to step between the two. “There is no harm done, right? No one got injured? No burns, no bruises, no scratches?” He took one of Changbin’s hands into one hand, one of Seungmin’s into the other, inspecting both for any injuries. He found none, and let go of their hands calmly.

“It’s just some syrup, not the end of the world. It’s not the first time this happens. Changbin, since it was you who overfilled the container, please see to it that you clean this mess up. Seungmin, aren’t you at the register? Make sure to stay out of the way while Changbin cleans up; I’ll make your orders in the meantime.”

Neither Changbin nor Seungmin dared to pipe up against Woojin, silently doing as told by him. Still, they couldn’t resist sending each other heated glares behind his back for the rest of their shifts, either.

Seungmin simply despised how irresponsible, careless and incorrigible Changbin was, never admitting to his faults and ending up making messes that disrupted their entire work-flow. And Changbin, he just couldn’t stand Seungmin’s haughty attitude, as if he was somehow better than everyone else, as if he never made a honest mistake in his life and had to rub it in by calling everyone – but especially Changbin! – out on their own.

Meanwhile, Woojin counted slowly to one hundred in his head to maintain his calm and not snap at both of the childish little shits. As long as they kept it at glares for now, he could manage, but should either of them even  _ think _ about directing their words at each other again, he refused to be held responsible for anything that happened after!

***

“Should I really confess to them…?” Felix asked for the probably fiftieth time over lunch. In response, both Jisung and Jeongin rolled their eyes.

“If you like them, and there is a good chance they both like you back, why not, Felix?” Jisung’s question was merely rhetoric at this point.

“But… They don’t even know each other…”

“So, what? They just have to both date you, hyung, not each other. They don’t have to know each other for this to work out.” Jeongin was positive he had refuted that specific concern of Felix’s for the twentieth time now, ever since it had first come up.

Felix sighed, thinking it over yet again.

“I don’t know… What if they are not ok with a poly relationship? Or, well, specifically about me being poly? What if they… What if one, or both, want me just for themselves and not share? I… I can’t choose between them, I love them both the same!”

“You won’t know if they will be like that until you talk to them.” Jisung reasoned. “All you have to do is be honest right from the start. Don’t give either of them a reason to be jealous, and make it clear from the beginning that your heart belongs to someone else beside them, as well. The rest will be up to them. But, if they love you, even if they might need some time to wrap their heads around the concept, I am sure they will understand. And then you can have your happy ending, with both of them.”

Felix scrunched his nose up, then his whole face as he buried it in his hands, thoughts running wild in his head.

“Ok… Ok. I’ll do it. I’m going to confess to them; to both. Today!” He declared eventually, causing both Jisung and Jeongin to erupt in a fit of coughs as they swallowed their food wrong. Rolling his eyes, Felix patted both of their backs soothingly. “There, there. No need to choke because of that, ok? I’ll need you both alive and kicking to pick up the shambles of my nerves after I’m done with my confessions! And possibly my heart, too…”

***

To say that Felix was nervous was the understatement of the century. But just from looking at him, no one would have been able to tell. Changbin didn’t notice anything, at least, lounging on Felix’s bed like on any other occasion when he came over to Felix’s dorm to work.

“Ok, you said you had something to tell me. So, wanna tell me now? I’m curious!” Changbin prompted eventually, and Felix swallowed thickly.

“Uh… Yeah, yeah; I did. Let me just-” He busied himself with picking up the balled up pages they had discarded while working, throwing them in the trash, before sitting down in his desk chair.

Changbin rose a questioning eyebrow at that, since normally Felix would have sat down on the bed next to him. That was the one clue he got that whatever it was that Felix had to tell him was serious, and that it must be affecting him quite a bit.

“So, uhm… I do have something to tell you. And… It might not come as a surprise to you, not really. But, I still need to- Want to tell you. Changbin-hyung, I… I like you. Like,  _ like _ you. A lot.”

Changbin’s heart jumped, and after a few seconds passed in which Felix didn’t explain anything else, didn’t take his words back, didn’t play it off as a joke, his heart finally soared and a bright smile stretched across his lips.

“Felix, I- Oh my god, Felix! I- Fuck, I’m so grateful at least one of us is not a coward!” Changbin laughed, relieved, and Felix’s lips twitched into a smile as well.

“You like me, too?” He asked, just to confirm, and Changbin nodded hastily, scooting to the edge of the bed and closer to Felix.

“Yes! Of course, I do! I’ve been pining pitifully over you for ages; Chan and Jisung are about ready to smack me on the head every time I so much as mention your name around them at this point.” He laughed again, and Felix managed a chuckle, too. It was then Changbin realized something was clearly still off about Felix.

“Is… Is that all you wanted to tell me? You look kind of… off. Is there something else bothering you?” He asked then, and Felix sat up straighter.

“Uhm… Yes. There is. I… You’re probably wondering, ‘Hey, if he likes me and I like him, why hasn’t he asked me to be his boyfriend yet?’ Well, there’s a thing… I mean, of course, I want you to be my boyfriend! I really, really do, it would be the greatest honor, and would make me deliriously happy!”

Changbin frowned slightly, but there were still traces of a fond smile on his face, too.

“O…kay. Why do I sense that there is a ‘but’ in there, though?”

Felix exhaled slowly, his fingers gripping hard onto the arm-rests of the desk-chair.

“That’s because there is a ‘but’. There is something I need you to know, and understand, before I’m going to ask you if you want to be my boyfriend.”

Changbin nodded in understanding. “Ok. Go ahead, don’t be scared to tell me.”

Felix took a deep breath. “Ok. So, while I really, really like you, and do want you to be my boyfriend… You are not the only person I like. There is someone else whom I like just as much as you, and whom I also want to be my boyfriend.”

Changbin’s brows both shot north at that, and he clearly took a moment to process that information. “Oh… oh. Alright, ok… I… Right. You did mention that you are poly before, so… I suppose I should have expected this?” He chuckled, not truly amused, as he rubbed at his nape while still lost in thought. “I… hm. That means, that if I want to be with you, I’ll have to live with the fact that there is someone else who also holds your heart, right?” It was more of a statement than a question. Still, Felix nodded in answer.

“Yes… I could never choose between the two of you, I like you both equally.”

Changbin nodded again, expression serious now. “Ok… Does… he? Since you said boyfriend, I’m assuming they’re a he… Does he know you like him, too? And that you like me as well?”

Felix shook his head no.

“Not yet. But I will tell him later when we meet up, too. Both that I like him, and that I like you, too.”

“Ok…” Changbin answered slowly, before taking a deep breath and sitting up, scooting further up on the bed, too. “Ok! So, this was unexpected, both you confessing and telling me I’m not the only one you like, but… Well. It’s going to take me a while to process this, but I think… As long as I can have a part of your heart, I can consider myself lucky!”

Felix interrupted him with a shake of his head, though.

“You don’t own just a part of my heart, hyung. You own all of it. Just… so does someone else.”

Changbin hummed, shaking his head fondly.

“Ok, if you say so! Now… Do I know that mystery person I co-own your heart with?”

Felix shook his head no.

“I don’t think so. Maybe you’ve heard of him, though? Possibly? But, even that is unlikely... Anyway, his name is Kim Seungmin.”

Changbin was so,  _ so _ glad he wasn’t eating or drinking anything, or else he might have choked to death in that moment. As it was, he merely choked on air and broke into a coughing fit.

“Hyung? Are you ok?” Felix sounded alarmed, getting up from his chair to sit on the bed next to Changbin, patting his back in concern. Changbin caught his breath, taking deep, steadying breaths, and nodded slowly.

“Yeah… Yeah, I’m good, Lix. Don’t worry. So, Kim Seungmin, huh?”

“Yeah… Do you know him?” Felix’s face lit up at the mention of Seungmin’s name, and Changbin bit his tongue, hard. He wanted to curse Kim Seungmin, that motherfucker, but if he made Felix’s face light up like this, there was no way in hell he would do so in front of Felix.

“I…  _ Know _ would be saying too much. But I know who he is, at least, yeah.” He answered honestly, and Felix gave him a surprised but warm smile.

“Really? Well, we’ll see how my confession to him goes later, but if it goes well, maybe we can all hang out sometime?”

Changbin grit his teeth behind his smile. He wished he could be selfish enough to wish for Felix’s confession to Seungmin to go all sorts of wrong, but he couldn’t. For Felix’s sake, and Felix’s sake alone, he wished Seungmin would reciprocate his feelings; because if he broke Felix’s heart… Well, there were a lot of students always looking for jobs, Woojin shouldn’t have  _ too _ hard of a time to replace a suddenly-gone-missing employee, now should he!

***

Felix was in high spirits after his confession to Changbin had gone so well, but with every step he got closer to Seungmin’s dorm his nervousness mounted again. By the time he knocked, he was just as nervous as he’d been before his talk with Changbin, and this time he didn’t manage to hide it. At least not from Seungmin, who was way too observant.

“There’s something bothering you to a point you won’t be able to focus for a single second today. Wanna spit it out so we can work properly afterwards?” Seungmin suggested at once, and Felix felt faint. Maybe, though, that would be best.

“I… Yeah, sure. It’s… I have something to tell you, specifically, anyway. It’s… I like you, Seungmin. As in, I like you, romantically.”

Seungmin’s expression didn’t change for a long moment as he stood frozen in place. Well, at least it felt like a long moment.

“Oh…” He answered eventually, unfreezing and slowly sitting down. “Oh. That’s… unexpected.”

Felix’s eyebrow shot up.

“Really? I always thought... Well, I’ve been  _ told _ , that I’m pretty obvious about who I like…”

Seungmin shook his head quickly, interrupting Felix.

“Well, maybe, but… I’ve been told I’m pretty dense when it comes to realizing that someone has feelings for me, you see… I just… Didn’t expect that  _ you  _ were the one whose feelings I supposedly wasn’t picking up on…”

“Oh?”

Seungmin shook his head again.

“I’m… I’m sorry. I always thought Hyunjin and Jeongin were just saying that to tease me about that coworker that goes on my nerves all the time or to make me feel better about my unrequited- well. Guess it’s not so unrequited, after all.”

Felix apparently took too long to respond to Seungmin’s declaration, for he felt the need to clarify.

“I’ve been crushing on you since even before I started tutoring you. I was going to make a move, but then you asked me to tutor you, and I thought- it’s just unprofessional, you know?”

Felix’s eyes widened.

“How is that unprof- Seungmin, we are in the same year, we share classes, we’re the same age, we have friends in common, you are literally a peer-tutor, how- Wait, hold up! You said you- You have a crush on me?!”

Seungmin groaned, shaking his head.

“No. I’m way past crush at this point. I like you, too, Felix. Romantically.”

If Felix’s heart hadn’t been in the process of trying to jump out of his ribcage, hogging all of his attention, he might have complained about Seungmin mocking the words he had used in his own confession.

“I- I can barely believe this is reality. But, if you really like me, too, does that mean- Felix, would you like to be my boyfriend?”

Apparently, while Seungmin might have been surprised by Felix’s confession, he was still quite good at regaining his bearings and asking the really important questions in situations such as this.

“Yes! I would love to be your boyfriend!” Felix exclaimed, still a bit dazed from Seungmin’s own confession. “But…!” He still remembered to advert, stopping Seungmin from getting up and coming closer, knowing this was not over yet. “But, there is something you need to know. You… You are not the only person I like, and you wouldn’t be my only boyfriend.”

Seungmin’s expression, full of excitement just a moment before, changed slowly. Excitement melted into a soft, understanding smile.

“I didn’t expect anything else, to be honest, Felix. You’ve never kept it a secret that you are polysexual, and while I didn’t assume if or that you had any partners, I’ve always been aware of it that should we ever get closer and I become your boyfriend, you would never be only just mine. And that’s ok. I am happy with whatever you are willing to give me, because part of you is still better than none of you.”

Felix gaped at Seungmin as if he had just sprouted a second head; Seungmin, on the other hand, continued as if they were talking about the weather, and not their whole possible eventual relationship dynamics. “So… Do you already have other partners as of now? Do I know any of them? Or would you rather not share that with me?”

Felix shook himself out of his surprise.

“You- wow. You are really ok with this, huh? I- Uhm, yeah, no, it’s fine. There’s- There’s someone-… One guy. One other boyfriend. He says he doesn’t know you per se, but he knows  _ of _ you, so you might know him, too. His name is Seo Changbin.”

Seungmin felt as if a bucket of ice water had been emptied over him, and a live wire attached to his spine simultaneously.

“Do you know him?”

Seungmin nodded slowly, robotically.

“I know…  _ of _ him, yeah. It’s-… Unexpected, but ok. Cool.” He answered slowly, through painstakingly unclenched teeth.

“Really? That’s amazing! I was hoping that if, uh,  _ this _ went well, we could maybe hang out, together, the three of us?”

***

Seungmin was tense as he walked into the back-room of the coffee shop, ready to put on his apron and work-shirt. He knew who he would run into there, and he was not disappointed, seeing Changbin standing next to his locker. Their eyes met, and Seungmin decided to drop all pretense, closing the distance between them at once.

“Changbin.” He greeted coldly. “Hyung.” He added as an after-thought, softening his approach. He wasn’t here to antagonize Changbin for once, after all; on the contrary.

“Seungmin.”

“I’m assuming you have an idea of why I’m here talking to you?”

Changbin nodded curtly, once.

“Felix.”

Seungmin nodded as well, taking a deep breath before continuing.

“I’m not going to beat around the bush here; you have grated on my nerves one too many times for me to be able to even say that what I feel towards you is neutral. But, since Felix likes you, and is incredibly excited about us hanging out together sometime, I am willing to let go of what has been between us so far and try to give you another chance. If you are willing to take it.”

Changbin’s eyes narrowed, and for a moment it looked as if he was going to snap at Seungmin, but then his expression smoothed over.

“Fine. I don’t like you, either; but I love Felix, and for him, I would do literally anything. Let’s try to start over. Clean slate?”

Seungmin nodded, also just once.

“Clean slate.”

With that, they both turned to their own lockers, changing into their uniform shirts and aprons, and left to the front of the shop. Two pairs of eyes followed them incredulously.

“What the hell did we just witness?” Minho whispered quietly, as if afraid to break some sort of spell.

“I have no idea. All I know is that I am simultaneously very impressed and very scared of whatever kind of magic Felix is wielding to be able to make  _ that _ happen; whatever  _ that _ is!” Woojin replied, truly sounding half awed, half scared.

***

“You two are  _ coworkers _ ?!” Felix’s shriek caught the attention of every last patron in the coffee shop, prompting Changbin to hush him from across the counter.

“Shh, Felix! Yes, we are, but really, not everyone on this entire street needs to know that without coming here to check for themselves!”

Felix narrowed his eyes at him, glaring both at Changbin and at Seungmin, too. Thankfully, he kept his voice down when he next spoke.

“You guys lied to me. You said you only knew  _ of _ each other, and yet here you are, working together every single day! That doesn’t just count as knowing  _ of _ each other!”

Seungmin approached the counter next to Changbin, clearing his throat. “It’s true, though, Lix. We didn’t know each other. We’ve only, uh, decided to properly get to know each other… recently.”

Felix cocked his head at that, giving Seungmin a calculating stare.

“Recently? How recent is ‘recently’?”

Seungmin cleared his throat, but it was Changbin who answered.

“Like, uh, ‘this morning’-recently?”

Felix gaped at him, then at Seungmin.

“For real?”

“For real.”

“Wait, then-… Oh no, please don’t tell me you- you are each other’s most hated co-workers?”

No answer was an answer, too, and Felix groaned into his hands in disbelief. Changbin was the first to react to Felix’s obvious distress.

“Wait, no, Lixie, listen! Listen, please. Seungmin and I… We, we’re going to start over, ok? We want to try to get along. For you, since you wanted to hang out with both of us.”

Felix shook his head though, sighing as he looked up and at his two boyfriends.

“No, guys, it’s ok. You…” He sighed, trying to gather his thoughts. “You don’t have to do this. Just because you’re both dating me, that doesn’t mean you have to like each other. You don’t need to be friends, or even just get along, or anything. Just don’t… Don’t upset each other too much, please. I can deal with everything else, just please try not to put me in a situation where one person I love is upsetting another person I love. That’s the only thing I ask of you.”

Seungmin and Changbin exchanged a sheepish look, but came to a silent understanding: no matter what went down between the two of them, they had to keep it away from Felix. Neither of them would ever want to see Felix hurt, especially not because of them.

***

One year later

***

“You really made a deal like that? I can’t believe you two…” Felix laughed incredulously. 

“Yeah, we did.” Changbin confirmed Seungmin’s earlier words, threading his fingers through Felix’s hair where he was resting his head in his lap. “You have to remember, we’d gone three months despising each other more and more every day because of petty little things at work. All that didn’t just go away overnight just because we decided to make it happen.”

Felix shook his head without getting up. “And did you ever have to make use of that promise? Did you ever fight and keep it a secret from me?” He asked, peering up at Changbin, but it was Seungmin who answered.

“We did. We were so used to overreact to every little thing the other did that inconvenienced us that we would naturally lash out and hurt each other’s feelings. But eventually we learned to see how ridiculous we were being.”

Felix snorted, bumping his knee lightly against Seungmin’s stomach from where his legs were draped over his lap. “You mean you learned to see how hot the respective other was and decided to use your mouths for something other than insulting each other.”

“Ah, not exactly…” Changbin interjected there. “We actually learned to appreciate how hot the other was way before we stopped fighting each other and started using our tongues for a different kind of battle…”

Matching sounds of protest and disgust sounded from Felix and Seungmin, the latter even trying to scoot further down the couch and put more distance between him and Changbin. “Ew, ew,  _ ew _ ! After phrasing it like that, I think I’m never kissing you again!”

“Yes, please, don’t ever use that expression again!” Felix agreed, but soon reached out to take a hold of Seungmin’s sweater, aiming to stop his retreat. “Minnie, stay. I want to cuddle just five minutes longer. We still have half a truck full of stuff to carry up here, there will be more than enough distance between the three of us during that.”

Seungmin relented, settling back down and prying Felix’s hand out of his sweater to hold in his own instead. They sat in blissful silence, reveling in each other’s company for a while.

“Guys…” Changbin eventually spoke up softly. “You realize that from today on, we can finally all share a bed together, every night? No one has to leave at any point to ‘go home’ anymore, because… we already are home? All three of us?”

For a long moment silence stretched between them as they choked up.

“Yeah… But that’ll only happen from  _ today _ on if we actually get up and unload the rest of that truck downstairs.” Seungmin broke the heavy silence at last, pushing Felix’s legs off his lap carefully and getting up. “If I remember correctly, the bedding is still down there, and so are the sheets, and I’m not having anyone sleep in our brand new bed without sheets on!”

Felix groaned, but accepted Seungmin’s outstretched hand to get up.

“After this, I don’t want to see another moving box for a very, very long time…!”

“You won’t have to, Lixie.” Changbin reassured him with a soft peck to his lips after getting up himself. “Next time we move, it’ll be into our own house. That’s gonna take a while to save up for, and after that, we’ll hopefully never have to move again.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea you'd want me to write for you, too, head on over to my twitter [@writtenonwings](https://twitter.com/writtenonwings) to find out how!


End file.
